Les soixante dix ans de Voldie
by Thunder Light
Summary: Voici le résultat de la proposition de Mymye-Potter: Voldie chéri alias Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor prend sa retraite et travaille dans un McDo. Il devient ami avec les Dursley et se marie avec la tante Marge. VENEZ, VENEZ EN GRAND NOMBRE :
1. Default Chapter

Alors voilà le résultat de la proposition que  Mymye-Potter a lancée . Voilà ce qu'elle avait écrit : Voldy prend sa retraite et travaille dans un McDo.  Il devient ami avec les Dursley et ce mari avec la tante Marge !!  Et comme elle me l'a, sur demande, gentiment réservé, je me suis due de le faire au plus vite lol. Bon alors voilà pour le début et dites moi si vous voulez la suite !!!!!!!!   Les soixante dix ans de Voldie :  arthrite… 

-T u vas mourir  Potter …

-Ça fait au moins, AU MOINS 10  fois que tu me le dis pis que  je meure pas fak je verrais pas pourquoi je mourrais là…

-TU VEUX TE BATTRE ????!!!!!?????

-AVEC PLAISIR !!!!!

-STUPÉFIX !!!

Harry l'évite.

-STUPÉFIX !!!!!!!!

Harry l'évite.

-SSTTTUUUUUUUPPPPPPÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry l'évite.

-Couc donc où c'est que tu as appris à viser ?  Non attends j'ai mieux que ça, EST-CE QUE tu as appris à viser ???

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Harry prend le sort dans le ventre.

-Bon y était temps.

Voldie se prépare quand soudain…

-Avada Keda… * cric crac *

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! MAUDITE ARTHRITE J'SUS PUS CAPABLE !!!!!!!  J'AI PASSÉ L'ÂGE DE FAIRE ÇA MOI !!!! ( oublier pas que voldie doit avoir autour de 70 ans lol…)  J'P'ENSE QUE J'VAIS DÉMISSIONNER …  OUAIS, C'EST ÇA, J'DÉMISSONNE BANDE DE PERVERS !!!! J'ABANDONNE, JE LÂCHE TOUT, JE LAISSE TOMBER, J'ME FAIS VIRER, J'-AR-RÊ-TE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pis là là voldie s'en va joyeusement chercher du boulot ailleurs.

-Oui allô suis-je bien chez marteau et clous ?

-Oui monsieur en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Hum c'est parce que je cherche du travail voyez-vous et je…

-Votre nom ?

-Voldemort.  Mais toutes mes fans m'appelle Voldie.

*son de ligne coupée *

-Oh pis ça avait l'air plat c'te magasin là…

Bon, on va éclaircir vos têtes de pas vite.  Là là Voldie y est dans son nouvel appart sur le tapis à terre, entouré de plein plein de pots de pommade, d'un téléphone pis de journaux en quantité industrielle.  Et donc, par conséquent, y se cherche une job.

-Hum ok le prochain c'est piscine et piscine inc.

*dring dring *

-Bonjour et bienvenue au service funèbre laplante et associés.  Que pouvons-nous faire pour soulager votre domicile de l'odeur de mort du cadavre qui a récemment rendu l'âme ?

-Désolé faux numéro.

*raccroche tout suite tellement y est traumas * 

-Ok d'abord heu… Service écologique de la faune amazonienne ?  Non, pathétique.  Épicerie Goochy la méduse ? Na, pas assez agressif.  HA, J'AI TROUVÉ !!!!!!!!!!!

Mettons que voldie y appelé pis là là y s'en va à son nouveau travail.

_Donc, le lendemain matin…_

Voldie sifflait, joyeux et content d'avoir enfin trouvé un boulot à la hauteur de ses capacités , dans un costume rouge et jaune, les couleurs du restaurant où il s'en allait travailler.  

Note : faut dire que le rouge de ses yeux va pas pantout avec celui de son costume… ha j'te dis…

Je disais donc qu'il sifflait.  Lorsque soudain, apparu au coin de la rue, celle que voldie avait vue en rêve, celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle qui l'avait convaincu de laisser Potter un peu tranquille…

Marge Dursley.

Oui oui, Marge Dursley.

Et c'est sans doute à cause de Marge Dursley qu'il ne vit pas le zoli chaton noir qui passait dans la rue.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais trop tard, pati le zoli chaton noir bouh…

Et là la propriétaire du pati zoli chaton noir arriva, qui se révéla être une gosse de 5 ans.

-Aller, pleure pas fillette.

-C't…c't…c'tait mon adeau… e… fête bouh…

Et c'est alors que…

Et pour savoir ce qui va arriver, il va falloir que j'écrive la suite.

Et pour avoir la suite, il me faut de l'encouragement. ( oh oui parce que vous essaierez de tenir quatre fics en même temps…)

Bon alors je pense avoir été claire…

J'espère que ça t'as plu Mymye !!!!!

Thunder Light


	2. Àl'hôpital...

Alors voici le 2e, et non le moindre, le 2e chapitre des AVENTURES DE VOLDIE !!! 

Foule en délire : OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!

Je sais qu'il a pris du temps à venir mais je me battais avec les images de mon site pour qu'elles apparaissent et d'ailleurs, j'ai abandonné et transformé mon site en commune msn, c'est tellement plus simple lol. 

J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews me disant que ça ne tenait pas debout que Marge ait dit à Voldie de laisser Harry tranquille.  Voici mes arguments :

1. in first, ça prend un moment où voldie tombe amoureux le voilà !!!!!

2. et aussi, si voldie traumatise trop Harry, Marge pourra plus se faire de fun parce qu'on va toutes les lui avoir dit pis parce qu' Harry y va être tanné !!!!!

na na ni na nère, j'avais raison !!!! 

Un petit mot aux reviewers :

Cho Chang : la voilà la suite des aventures de Voldie lol.

Mymye-Potter : J'comprends pas quand tu dis que t'as 18 encouragements … Tu peux ti m'expliquer s'y ou plaît ??

Fleur Delacour : héhé j'le sais que c'est crampant, c'est pour ça que j'écris cette fic ( l'humour, c'est le territoire à Saiji pis à moi pis à d'autres aussi alors gare à vous lol )

Fannie : Hé oui lalalalala je la met la la la la  la suite lalalalala…

HaRrY-pOtTeR Français : ben oui que ça matche mon affaire tsé veux dire…

Gros merci à tous ces reviewers pour leurs reviews !!!!!!

Bon, assez de blabla et passons au chapitre deux des AVENTURES DE VOLDIE !!!!!

Foule en délire : OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!! lol

Les soixante dix ans de Voldie : chapitre 2 

Et c'est alors que…

Notre très cher Voldie se laissa prendre par les sentiments.  Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose et soudain, MIRACLE, disait la petite fille, MIRACLE, le zoli petit chat noir est revenu à la vie !

Donc sautons les embrassades et les remerciements et rendons nous tout suite devant la porte du restaurant ou Voldie s'en va joyeusement travailler.

-Ok, respire Tom et prend ton courage à deux mains.

-J'ai pas le goût de respirer moi, ça fait 70 ans que je le fais pis là là je suis ÉCOEURÉ !!!!

-HEY MINUTE LÂCHE MOI PA…

Trop tard, Voldie vient de nous faire une crise cardiaque pour cause d'arrêt respiratoire.

4 heures plus tard, à l'hôpital. ( héhé ben oui, Voldie y peut pas mourir là voyons !! )

-Où…où est-ce que je suis ??

-À l'hôpital monsieur.

-Pourquoi ??

-Parce que vous avez fait un arrêt respiratoire monsieur.  Je crois… Oui, vous avez des visites monsieur !!

-Qui est-ce ??

-Aucune idée monsieur !!

Et la gossante d'infirmière qui dit toujours monsieur à la fin de ses phrases s'en alla.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Je crois que je vais sauter le dialogue suivant et l'écrire sous forme de texte à la place ( prenez moi pas en grippe, c'est pour votre santé mentale lol ).

Alors les visiteurs entrèrent dans la pièce, qui se révéla être trop petite pour eux.  C'est que, en effet, les pas vites de Mangemorts y étaient tous venus rendre visite à leur ex-maître.  Des paroles réconfortantes ( pour toute personne sensée et équilibrée et qui sait viser, c'est-à-dire certainement pas Voldie… ) fusaient de toutes part et rendait Voldie fou dans sa tête à un tel point qu'il commença à voir des éléphants roses et , par conséquent, il se jeta par la fenêtre ( ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que c'est sa phobie ? ).

4 jours plus tard, dans la même chambre blanche laite ( pourquoi les murs sont pas orange pétant ou bleu éléctrique, ça serait ben plus beau ????!!!!???? ) et avec la même gossante d'infirmière…

 * bon ok on retourne en mode dialogue *

-Me voyez-vous bien monsieur ?

-Oui…

-Vous êtes sûr monsieur ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment sûr  monsieur ?

-OUI .

-Et ma figure également monsieur ?

-OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  MADAME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vous êtes chanceux monsieur, vous devriez être sorti de l'hôpital dans une semaine monsieur.

Et donc, une semaine plus tard…

Voldie sortait à pas lents et précautionneux de l'hôpital, toujours en jaune et rouge qui va pas avec celui de ses yeux…  Il était presque rendu au restaurant que…

Bon alors on verra dans le chapitre 3 si Voldie se rendra un jour travailler…

Ah pis non on va continuer un peu …

…qu'il fut attaqué par une horde de journalistes qui voulaient entendre son histoire.

Sautons les questions si vous voulez bien parce que vous vous avez lue l'histoire à l'état pur il y a quelques minutes alors…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le restaurant , deux grosses mains le prirent par le collet.

-Nouvel employé hein ??

-Heu ouais ça vous dérange ?

-J'espère que tu sais faire la cuisine ?!?

-Non mais j'ai de très bonnes références …

-Comme quoi hein ??

-Martyriser les Moldus, les sorciers et les Potter… 

-T'as dit les Potter ??

-Ou…Ouais…

-Alors je sens qu'on va s'entendre toi et moi !! dit Vernon Dursley en le reposant par terre.

Passé le choc et après s'être rendu compte qu'il venait de donner rendez-vous ( non non, pas dans ce sens là, c'est quand même à Marge qu'il revient… ) à un colosse le lendemain à 7 heures au restaurant hysramut, il se décida de rentrer nue fois pour toute ( sans rien se dire à lui-même cette fois ) dans le restaurant, le seul et le nombreux, celui où il s'en allait travailler, le MCDONALD !!!!!!!!

Bon alors j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce 2e chapitre des aventures de Voldie et que vous allez me reviewez tout plein de fois…

Sinon ben maintenant y va avoir un peu plus d'espace entre les chapitres parce que tsé y a l'école, le site que j'suis en train de faire avec sakura-chan, ma communauté msn ( http://groups.msn.com/CheerSakura , allez visiter et enregistrer votre visite en cliquant sur compteur dans la page d'accueil, en laissant des mots et en vous inscrivant, ça va m'encourager !!!! ) , y a mon compte ifrance et swisstools…

En 2k reviewer beaucoup beaucoup pour m'encourager lol.

Bobye !!!!!!

Thunder Light


End file.
